


Against the Sky

by Nokomis



Category: Bandom, Batman (Comics), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crossposting from LJ days of yore, girl!Gerard, robin!steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: It isn't really cool after middle school, but Gee is totally fascinated by the rumors of the Batman.  (crossover)





	Against the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://nokomis305.livejournal.com/166659.html).

It isn't really cool after middle school, but Gee is totally fascinated by the rumors of the Batman. She's hardly the only one - everyone in the band is, really, and she knows for a fact that Mikey still sometimes bookmarks articles with blurry photos and that he used to have a whole collection of articles ripped out of newspapers - and sometimes they'll argue about the relative morality of vigilantes. 

Then one night they do a show in Gotham.

Gee isn't fucking scared, she's Jersey through and through. Gotham ain't nothing, no matter how much they wear their crime stats like badges of honor there.

After the show, Gee and Frank are out smoking in the alley, and she's kind of pumped up because they fucking nailed it, and those hardcore motherfuckers had forgotten she was a girl by the end, if they'd ever realized she was in the first place.

Then this dude with a gun is suddenly shoving this crying girl into the alley they're in.

And Gee, she isn't scared like she should be, because she's still at that stage when she's invincible, where she can still hear the screams of the crowd in her ears, and Frank, he's thrown down his cigarette and dropped his cup of beer and is hauling ass towards the creep and the girl. And Gee's right after him without a second thought.

The dude with the gun, he looks up when he hears them yelling at him, swearing and hoping to distract him from the sobbing girl.

The gun doesn't even shake when he aims it up at them instead, and Frank kind of stops, and Gee runs into him.

The girl - can't be older than sixteen, wearing ridiculous shoes and probably her whole fast food paycheck's worth of jewelry - takes off, not even looking back at them as she teeters down the street at top pace.

And Gee isn't sure what they're gonna do now, and Frank is muttering under his breath, "Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck," and the dude's shaking, the gun wavering but not dropping. She knows junkies and it's easy to see that this guy's desperate.

Frank'll probably do something stupid soon, and she can't blame him, because it feels like they've been standing here staring at this gun for years, and she can feel the energy vibrating off Frank, and Gee...

Gee falls to the dirty concrete as something swoops down from the fire escape

She peeks up - she's going to chop off all her fucking hair, she can barely see through the matted mess - and can just see this blur of red and yellow and green, and then the junkie's down for the count, and Frank is pulling her to her feet.

"You alright?" Robin asks, grinning and pushing back her blonde hair.

"Dandy," Gee replies, and Frank says, "That was fucking awesome!"

"You shouldn't run towards people with guns," Robin offers.

"Like you could just fucking stand there," Gee says, a little shaken, because dude, Robin actually is just a kid.

Robin sticks her tongue out at them, and says, "You put on a good show, anyway."

Gee thinks she might have winked; it's impossible to tell through the domino mask. She opens her mouth because she has a million fucking questions she wants to ask, a million other things she wants to say, but Robin cocks her head like she's listening to something and then gives them a regretful smile. "Gotta run, you guys. Stay out of trouble!"

And then she's nothing but a dark blur in the shadows above them, a flicker of the yellow of her cape.

"Did that seriously just fucking happen?" Frank asks, staring up.

Gee prods the gun that's laying on the pavement with the toe of her boot, and then looks at the junkie, limbs zip-tied up and face pressed against the cold damp pavement.

"Mikey is going to shit," she answers, unable to keep the grin off her face.


End file.
